CreelSirithilNov08Arraignment
11/1 10:43:16.326 Ethne leans her pike on the Bench. 11/1 10:45:56.348 Ethne carries a writer's caddy in one hand, sheaves of parchment in a folio under her other arm. 11/1 10:46:45.674 Ethne sets down the caddy. "Will you be needing anything today from the Crown's stock? Or do you prefer your own materials?" 11/1 10:46:51.080 Kyltania is reading stuff in her email oocly. just a sec. 11/1 10:47:12.112 Ethne is alt-tabbed to make macros on and off, don' worry. 11/1 10:47:44.322 Kyltania glances up from the pile of parchments set out before her and looks to the woman. "And what does the crown have to offer me?" 11/1 10:48:56.601 Ethne says: Among other things, the dooms of precedents, a copy of Crown Law and Procedures, and finger irons for the accused. 11/1 10:50:03.488 Ethne sets out a bottle of vermillion toned ink, blue, brown, and black, and two freshly cut quills. 11/1 10:50:10.877 Kyltania says: If I may interject, recisely whom am I speaking to...? 11/1 10:50:25.063 Kyltania perks an arched brow up from behind her red spectacles. 11/1 10:50:34.671 Ethne says: Sister Ethne Woodward, Royal Crowner. 11/1 10:51:15.952 Ethne has a book chained to her belt with the Alonsus Chapel crest, a set of prayer beads, and a scribe's knife. 11/1 10:51:26.181 Kyltania says: Mmmm... Royal Crowner. You will have to forgive me but I was not aware that was actually an official title. 11/1 10:51:47.352 Kyltania reaches up with a crooked hand to stroke her chin. "Are you involved in this proceeding?" 11/1 10:52:18.269 Ethne nods. "Something of a traveling, professional witness for Crown matters." 11/1 10:52:34.593 Datina places a leather case on the desk where she unbuckles the top and pulls out several clean sheets of blank parchment, a writing quill and a silver inkwell. 11/1 10:52:58.331 Ethne says: Specifically, to keep the pleas, not to hold them. The Eyre holds them on their rounds. 11/1 10:53:20.143 Kyltania says: Now, another question for you Sister Woodward. Will you or have you had any sort of consortium with the defendant? 11/1 10:54:15.521 Datina arranges the items carefully on the desk before looking around the courtroom. 11/1 10:54:29.287 Ethne says: Other than to point them to the same texts mentioned to you, no. 11/1 10:54:55.528 Ethne says: Oh, and make sure they bring writing materials and have a copy of the charges, once read. 11/1 10:55:33.361 Datina says: Sister Woodward...glad you could make it. 11/1 10:55:38.965 Kyltania motions down to the papers in front of her. "It is what I have been attempting to read, currenty..." 11/1 10:55:54.921 Ethne nods. 'Bonam fortunam." 11/1 10:56:36.558 Ethne turns and bows to H.L. Judge Chiori. "Good day, Milady." 11/1 10:56:53.442 Ethne picks up the scribe's caddy. 11/1 10:57:25.405 Datina says: I've arraigned a place for you to do your duties over there. 11/1 10:57:28.561 Ethne nods. 11/1 10:57:29.080 Datina points over yonder. 11/1 10:57:36.702 Datina points to the empty desk. 11/1 10:58:09.655 Ethne sets out her kit. 11/1 10:58:16.701 Datina says: I trust you'll keep an acturate record of these procedings. 11/1 10:58:22.414 Kyltania goes back to reading her files quietly. 11/1 10:58:24.189 Ethne says: As I am sworn to do. 11/1 11:00:05.758 Datina has invited you to join a group. 11/1 11:00:40.268 Kyltania joins the party. 11/1 11:06:34.708 Ethne looks over her desk, now laid out with about 5 quills, straight pens, and ink, pressed charcoal in paper, sheaves of parchment, a bunch of perfunctory forms, and her pike. 11/1 11:07:35.747 Datina wonders if there is a clay for modeling the parties too. 11/1 11:14:43.511 Sirithil has come online. 11/1 11:15:39.594 Ethne hefts and inspects her pike before leaning it against her lil desk. 11/1 11:16:12.379 Ethne picks up the mace and shield she stashed behind the desk ... 11/1 11:16:30.150 Ethne tests the weight of the mace, and the shaft for cracks. 11/1 11:16:35.451 Kyltania clears her throat and glances around the empty courtroom. 11/1 11:16:50.392 Ethne looks the shield over for cracks or weakness in the straps. 11/1 11:16:55.449 Datina drums her fingers on the desk, looking mildly put out. 11/1 11:16:58.699 Ethne sets both tools behind her desk again. 11/1 11:17:18.140 Ethne pulls out her pistol from the small of her back. 11/1 11:18:46.141 Ethne fishes from her desk what looks like a corkscrew of sorts .... 11/1 11:19:02.983 Ethne uses this tool to remove the current charge and bullet. 11/1 11:19:39.475 Ethne leaves these onto a sheet of paper, blessed bullet (silver coated) and packed powder. 11/1 11:19:44.648 Ethne says: Your pardon. 11/1 11:20:04.893 Ethne brings the hammer to full cock, having checked the priming. 11/1 11:20:38.021 Ethne aims at the door ..... and pulls the trigger. POOOOF! A short cloud of smoke bursts from the muzzle of her gun. 11/1 11:20:57.632 Kyltania perks a brow and glances behind her. 11/1 11:21:07.592 Datina starts, looking at Ethne. "Sister Woodward...is all that really necessary?" 11/1 11:21:53.957 Ethne begins to pack fresh priming into her pistol. 11/1 11:22:03.488 Ethne says: Ounce of prevention, your Ladyship. 11/1 11:22:38.784 Ethne reaches onto her desk for her powder horn ... measuring the grain count before popping that into the barrel. 11/1 11:22:51.793 Datina makes small sound of being dubious as to all the preparation work but says nothing and goes back to staring at the entry way. 11/1 11:42:14.616 Ethne has long since put down wadding into the gun, and rammed home her blessed bullet, put the gun on half-cock and places it in her belt, partly covered by her cloak. 11/1 11:53:43.057 Stormwind City Guard yells: To arms! Scourge spotted in the Cathedral of Light! 11/1 11:53:59.000 Your skill in Polearms has increased to 203. 11/1 11:54:25.546 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Datina: RAWR 11/1 11:54:47.447 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Ethne: COME BACK SO I MAY SMITE THEE 11/1 11:54:51.245 Your skill in Polearms has increased to 204. 11/1 11:54:54.235 Flameshocker dies, you gain 112 experience. (+56 exp Rested bonus, +8 group bonus) 11/1 11:54:54.247 Reputation with Argent Dawn increased by 11. 11/1 11:54:55.338 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Kyltania: LAWL IM MT 11/1 11:55:01.516 Datina has selected Greed for: Necrotic Rune 11/1 11:55:01.805 Kyltania has selected Greed for: Necrotic Rune 11/1 11:55:02.293 You passed on: Necrotic Rune 11/1 11:55:02.305 Greed Roll - 10 for Necrotic Rune by Kyltania 11/1 11:55:02.319 Greed Roll - 74 for Necrotic Rune by Datina 11/1 11:55:02.328 Datina won: Necrotic Rune 11/1 11:55:02.774 Datina receives loot: Necrotic Rune. 11/1 11:55:03.644 Your share of the loot is 92 Copper. 11/1 11:55:10.158 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Kyltania: KAY GUYS ROLL FOR EPIX 11/1 11:55:11.222 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Ethne: this char nees no runes. 11/1 11:55:32.386 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Ethne: ponytail is kinda cute, spunky. 11/1 11:55:42.331 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Kyltania: heheh so I put my hair up today! 11/1 11:55:53.858 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Datina: very hawt office girl 11/1 11:56:34.398 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Ethne: bwahaha. More AD rep. 11/1 11:56:44.259 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Ethne: Hmmmm.....If only killing AD could get you SC rept (Corran the Lightswornis mounted outside Command Center for the SW Guards) 11/1 12:01:51.865 Ethne nods at Corran. 11/1 12:02:28.488 Datina says: Excuse me. Kindly move aside. 11/1 12:02:40.905 Lanavar says: What is your buisness here? 11/1 12:02:43.366 Sirithil starts bathing, using the sot sponges Nysa brought, and feeling fairly grateful that the water is at least warm (I presume?). Then she washes her hair, with the shampoos,a nd so forth, and uses the fine oils Nysa brought, as well. Finally she digs out a 11/1 12:02:45.341 Ethne says: The prisoner. 11/1 12:02:46.478 Lanavar says: Oh! 11/1 12:02:49.274 Lanavar nods at you. 11/1 12:02:53.808 Lanavar says: Of Course Lady Ethne. 11/1 12:03:03.069 Sirithil >> towel from the basket, followed by the argent dawn robes, selected for their underscoring of her service to the City and its people. 11/1 12:03:17.184 Lanavar says: What is it citizen? 11/1 12:03:20.610 Ethne says: Sister Ethne, Sir Nibleblad. 11/1 12:03:30.609 Lanavar says: Forgive me, sister. 11/1 12:03:44.920 Lanavar says: The captain is out, I do not know when he will return. 11/1 12:04:02.665 ÃŸyuark says: Of course 11/1 12:04:09.084 ÃŸyuark says: I'll try back again...some other time... 11/1 12:04:10.857 Datina says: Sister Woodward. Please see if her ladyship is ready. 11/1 12:04:31.689 Sirithil says: Nysryna, would you help me with my hair? I need to look good for this.. properly dignified and so forth. 11/1 12:04:43.776 Nysryna moves aside the curtain and ducks under it. 11/1 12:04:47.099 Ethne ahems from the door to the cells, from the far side of the bars. 11/1 12:04:59.766 Klania peers to her self. 11/1 12:05:03.274 Sirithil peeks out behind the improvised curtain. She's not ready. "Yes?" 11/1 12:05:05.465 Nysryna brushes Sirithil's long golden hair with soft gentle strokes "How do you wish it worn?" 11/1 12:05:05.650 Klania then looks at the door., 11/1 12:05:16.530 Klania says: Yes? 11/1 12:05:21.389 Ethne says: The Crown awaits the prisoner. 11/1 12:05:22.747 Klania peers through the shutter. 11/1 12:05:40.705 Klania takes down the linens. 11/1 12:05:45.508 Klania says: Time is up. 11/1 12:05:51.865 Nysryna continues to brush her hair until its nice and shiny. 11/1 12:05:53.866 Klania opens the door. 11/1 12:06:09.067 Nysryna says: M'lady..shall we? 11/1 12:06:13.197 Klania says: You will. 11/1 12:06:15.660 Klania says: It is not a request. 11/1 12:06:20.150 Ethne calls up the stairs. "Is Sir Nibleblad providing an escort?" 11/1 12:06:21.983 Nysryna says: it is courtesy. 11/1 12:06:30.246 Lanavar says: I will be. 11/1 12:06:41.015 Nysryna says: She is noblity, even if she's in jail. 11/1 12:06:49.015 Nysryna bows before Sirithil. 11/1 12:06:59.689 Klania says: Miss Nightstone knows how much that effects my outlook. Now, it is time. 11/1 12:07:19.248 Sirithil says: My principal attorney isn't here yet. 11/1 12:07:24.428 Nysryna says: True.. 11/1 12:07:24.846 Klania awaits at the door. 11/1 12:07:29.839 Ethne says: You have counsel? 11/1 12:07:36.167 Sirithil says: Of course I have counsel! 11/1 12:07:38.565 Nysryna says: Mallestai hasn't arrived yet. 11/1 12:07:39.768 Ethne says: Where is the assisting counsel? 11/1 12:07:43.001 Klania says: Your attorney's being late is not our Concern. 11/1 12:07:59.078 Ethne says: This is only an arraignment, Your Ladyship. 11/1 12:08:04.066 Lanavar says: I really hope you ladies can find something. 11/1 12:08:30.703 Datina looks quite thoroughly unamused. "Please escort her ladyship to the courthouse immediately." She turns on her heel, done with the display of vanity. 11/1 12:08:50.497 Lanavar Smirks. "Yes, m'lady." 11/1 12:09:02.539 Ethne says: As this is a simple reading of charges, principal counsel is unnecessary if your secondary counsel is present. 11/1 12:09:52.589 Lanavar whispers: I really hope you can find something, I have a feeling she is going to retaliate on the guard ten-fold. 11/1 12:10:14.285 Ethne raises a brow, turning to face the armored man beside her. 11/1 12:10:59.188 Klania says: ((We are pausing for abit)) 11/1 12:11:07.092 Sirithil says: (( ya darn right we are. )) 11/1 12:12:12.096 Lanavar lets out a long, drawn-out sigh. 11/1 12:12:21.770 Ethne says: ((Um, I know there's been some ooc confusion, but part of the folk are running on minimal sleep to make it on time. It's not necessary to have 3 lawyers for a reading of charges and enterying a plea)) 11/1 12:12:38.677 Sirithil says: (( I don't care. Mally has like 80%^of the stuff for this. 11/1 12:12:48.948 Nysryna says: ((RP is consensual...if Sirithil isn't ready, she isn't ready.)) 11/1 12:12:56.693 Sirithil says: (( And her not being here will materially affect the outcome. This was changed at like three in the morning last night. 11/1 12:13:14.261 Sirithil says: (( It is -ridiculous- to force me to move forward now on such short notice. 11/1 12:13:34.899 Lanavar says: (9Well then, I will brb too)) 11/1 12:13:46.544 Lanavar says: (9Got you on follow Klania) 11/1 12:15:17.104 Sirithil says: (( you can't change an agreed time and expect it to hold if not allt he participants can be notified, and then say tough luck when they don't show. )) 11/1 12:16:16.773 To Sirithil: ((I think the question is less if you or Mal can show up.... and if you know how you would answer "Did you commit aggrivated assualt?" "Kidnapping?" Etc.)) 11/1 12:16:32.783 Sirithil whispers: (( She's got all the procedural challenges. )) 11/1 12:16:38.731 To Sirithil: ((Guilty plae, not guilty plea. Nothing else happens)) 11/1 12:17:01.049 Sirithil whispers: (( Chiori implied quite strongly that all this stuff could be brought up today. )) 11/1 12:17:01.710 To Sirithil: ((Okay, fair enough. Seperate hearing for that?)) 11/1 12:17:24.504 To Sirithil: ((You can always state that you have protests to be filed by her primary counsel)) 11/1 12:17:39.209 Sirithil whispers: (( Okay, I guess we could move forward for the plea and then recess for a few hours? )) 11/1 12:18:28.787 To Sirithil: ((Yeah, all that's on the plate is the plea to my knowledge. I say go with paper notices of protest as placemarkers if need be.)) 11/1 12:19:56.878 To Sirithil: ((It also would make sense for the paperwork regarding guard mistreatment, time to corroborate Siri's legal team's allegations)) 11/1 12:20:06.160 Sirithil says: (( okay... we'll move forward with the plea, at least. )) 11/1 12:20:18.954 Sirithil says: (( dun need the lawyers for that. )) 11/1 12:20:28.372 Sirithil says: Klania. 11/1 12:20:36.373 Klania says: Yes? 11/1 12:20:41.463 Klania crosses her arms 11/1 12:22:20.864 Klania says: I could merely get the Warding binds then. 11/1 12:22:29.661 Klania seems quite set on her outlook. 11/1 12:22:33.030 Ethne blinks. 11/1 12:22:34.603 Sirithil says: This is disgusting. 11/1 12:22:50.555 Klania says: ((One sec, Siri on fallow)) 11/1 12:22:55.895 Sirithil says: Ethne. I would have my staff returned. As a noble I have the -right- to face justice with dignity. 11/1 12:23:09.331 Ethne says: Your ladyship is also a member of the Kirin Tor. 11/1 12:23:14.610 Sirithil says: That is also true. 11/1 12:24:06.086 Ethne says: I do not think you will try to escape, but is it in evidence? 11/1 12:24:34.566 Ethne says: Also, I doubt you would try an escape, but you -are- Kirin Tor, and a staff makes channeling ley lines easier. 11/1 12:24:36.242 Sirithil says: It is. But the question of whether it belongs to me is not in dispute. Further I am likely to be granted bail at this hearing and I will not leave without it. 11/1 12:24:57.718 Sirithil says: The fact I am Kirin Tor simply buttresses my argument that it is a badge of my office. 11/1 12:25:15.676 Ethne says: We don't have time for this. 11/1 12:25:20.401 Sirithil says: I have had -numerous- opportunities to escape thus far. 11/1 12:25:23.214 Ethne says: You'll wind up with a charge of contempt. 11/1 12:26:48.475 Osborne the Night Man says: I just saw a Scourge! Kill it! 11/1 12:27:13.821 Sirithil says: Ethne, your treatment of a landed noble and Kirin Tor archmage is despicable. Especially one not convicted of any crime. 11/1 12:27:45.155 Screl joins the party. 11/1 12:27:52.618 Ethne says: Your ladyship prefers a delay of justice, delay of clearing her name? 11/1 12:28:08.684 Sirithil says: A delay of hte five minutes it would require to retrieve my staff? Sure. 11/1 12:28:32.867 Ethne says: Your own court, Ladyship ... late is worse than guilty 11/1 12:28:59.024 Sirithil hooks a thumb at Lanavar. "Then send this tinplated beefcake to run back for it." 11/1 12:29:15.014 Lanavar yawns sleepily. 11/1 12:30:25.087 Sirithil falls silent, her very legitimate concerns being completely ignored, and simply follows along. 11/1 12:30:28.544 Lanavar Looks at Sithril sharply for a moment, but keeps his mouth shut. 11/1 12:30:50.443 Sirithil returns his gaze. "Do you have a -problem-?" 11/1 12:30:52.961 Ethne says: He will be getting it for submission into evidence. 11/1 12:31:01.066 Lanavar nods at you. 11/1 12:31:23.646 Lanavar says: Forgive me, m'lady. Lowly Knight are not allowed to voice problems. 11/1 12:31:32.903 Sirithil says: You're damn right you're not. 11/1 12:31:40.436 Lanavar says: Just bleed for your position. 11/1 12:32:01.320 Lanavar says: Sister Ethen, please tell me what it is i am going to get, and I will gladdly retrieve it. 11/1 12:32:05.580 Ethne rises for her desk, Kyltania having stepped out of scene oocly a moment. 11/1 12:32:05.985 Sirithil falls silent again as she follows the others into the courtroom. 11/1 12:32:06.250 Lanavar says: Ethene* 11/1 12:32:17.780 Ethne says: The prisoner's staff, a mark of office as a Kirin Tor Archmage. 11/1 12:32:20.519 Lanavar says: (>.> Ethne*) 11/1 12:32:26.674 Kyltania is back in her seat again! 11/1 12:32:28.934 Ethne ahems. 11/1 12:32:33.229 Lanavar says: Understood sister, I will return. 11/1 12:32:37.403 Sirithil says: Bring the whole box. Touching the weapon itself will be unhealthy, as I warned them when it was taken. 11/1 12:32:50.307 Ethne looks about. 11/1 12:32:58.162 Datina clears her throat. "Ah. Your ladyship. Glad you could join us. Exactly where is your defense team?" 11/1 12:32:58.806 Ethne sets her pike down. 11/1 12:33:18.158 Sirithil says: Your honor's last minute change in scheduling complicated their attendance. 11/1 12:33:20.189 Ethne picks up a form. 11/1 12:33:42.856 Sirithil says: I am told they are not expressly required for this phase of the process at any rate. 11/1 12:34:04.212 Ethne says: The barrister is not needed as the prisoner may answer their plea directly to the court. 11/1 12:34:15.133 Lanavar whispers: (back at the CC aye?)) 11/1 12:34:40.541 Datina pulls a silver time piece from her pocket and glances at it. "I recall telling your attorney on Thursday that your arraignment was to be today. Yes, in fact...I handed her the warrant and told her." She snaps it shut with a brisk motion. 11/1 12:35:00.474 Ethne ahems. "Hear ye, hear ye, this Eyre of the Crown Jurisdiction of Stormwind is called." 11/1 12:35:03.171 Sirithil says: Correction, your honor. You told my attorney on thursday that the arraignment would be eight hours from now. 11/1 12:35:27.772 Sirithil says: You then informed me late last night that the time was moved up eight hours. 11/1 12:36:16.885 Datina slips the time piece back into her pocket. "Well, I was under the impression your legal team attended you quite frequently. Eight hours is some time for them to be absent. It matters not. This is not a trial, madame. Please stand over there." 11/1 12:36:37.257 You peer at Kyltania searchingly. 11/1 12:36:51.965 Ethne says: "All rise for Her Ladyship, the Honourable Justice Chiori presiding." 11/1 12:36:58.644 Kyltania arranges her papers and reaches up to stroke her chin once. Then she stands. 11/1 12:37:31.346 You have joined a raid group. 11/1 12:37:40.097 Sirithil has joined the raid group. 11/1 12:38:12.505 Lanavar Tenderly hands Sister Ethne the requested items. "Anything else sister?" 11/1 12:38:14.949 Ethne waits for Chiori's 'be seated' 11/1 12:38:21.492 Ethne shakes his head. 11/1 12:38:26.126 Lanavar nods at you. 11/1 12:38:28.966 You stare Sirithil down. 11/1 12:38:29.155 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Datina: Kytl, you guys need to switch places 11/1 12:38:36.570 You stare Kyltania down. 11/1 12:38:38.405 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Datina: Prosecution on the left, defense on right 11/1 12:38:38.405 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Kyltania: where should we go? 11/1 12:38:43.469 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Ethne: center of room, plox 11/1 12:38:51.346 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Ethne: Prosecution to me. 11/1 12:38:57.774 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Sirithil: I'm still baffled as to why a private lawyer and not a crown prosecutor is on the plaintiff side for this. 11/1 12:39:04.868 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Screl: TANIA 11/1 12:39:13.267 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Screl: WE'RE THE PROSECUTION. 11/1 12:39:17.060 Datina turns and seats herself in the large chair ar the desk. 11/1 12:39:20.148 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Kyltania: I am not a lawyer. :P 11/1 12:39:25.498 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Screl: I know right. 11/1 12:39:29.406 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Sirithil: If you're the prosecution, then this is a civil case and Siri shouldn't have been in prison at all :P 11/1 12:39:32.597 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Kyltania: as I am directly involved int he case to the plaintiff 11/1 12:39:43.200 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Ethne: Private prosecution rules I think. 11/1 12:39:44.388 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Kyltania: correction it is a criminal case 11/1 12:39:48.275 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Sirithil: Tania's -not- the lawyer? Who's the lawyer? 11/1 12:39:50.374 Lanavar will be right back. Sit tight. 11/1 12:39:52.294 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Kyltania: as it is assault 11/1 12:39:57.453 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Datina: Civil and criminal has yet to be determined 11/1 12:40:01.620 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Screl: She's mah representative. 11/1 12:40:01.934 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Sirithil: Then there should be a crown prosecutor. 11/1 12:40:25.836 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Datina: Lemme outline procedure 11/1 12:40:54.140 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Datina: 1) Arrest of charges on 4 different high crimes 11/1 12:41:09.399 Ethne sits at her desk begining to make notes, has the charges before her to be read. 11/1 12:41:11.272 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Datina: 2) Arraignment which determines if this will even go to trial or not. 11/1 12:41:28.648 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Datina: You can't say it's civil or criminal until a plea is entered 11/1 12:41:46.922 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Sirithil: civil and criminal are two different things. civil is a lawsuit. Entirely different area. 11/1 12:41:51.935 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Datina: That is why we are here. Sirithil will make her plea of guilty or not guilty on each account 11/1 12:42:07.446 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Kyltania: precisely what i was saying. 11/1 12:42:16.885 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Sirithil: righto then. 11/1 12:42:38.460 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Sirithil: Also. Why is Corran here? It was my undrestanding this is a closed procedure. 11/1 12:42:41.912 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Ethne: *ready to read the charges* 11/1 12:42:45.920 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Ethne: As was mine ... 11/1 12:42:48.975 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Kyltania: people might be ooc 11/1 12:42:51.811 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Ethne: ah. 11/1 12:42:54.504 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Screl: :o I think he might just be OOC. 11/1 12:43:19.357 Datina picks up her quill and dips it into the inkwell. "Sister Woodward, you may procede." 11/1 12:43:25.223 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Sirithil: He says he's here IC. 11/1 12:43:26.827 Ethne stands to read the charges. 11/1 12:43:32.973 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Sirithil: so someone remove him, please. 11/1 12:44:52.458 Ethne says: Lady Archmage Sirithil Finlaure Silmariel Quelâ€™Silith Nightstone, called before the Eyre this first day of November in the year 621 ... 11/1 12:45:14.697 Ethne says: For actions taken during or about the Month of September of this same year. 11/1 12:45:29.653 Sirithil sighs. They don't even know the date? This should be interesting. 11/1 12:45:45.292 Ethne is going off of one ooc calendar, of three. 11/1 12:45:55.909 Ethne is only using it for fluf, and it's debated oocly. 11/1 12:45:56.780 Sirithil focuses her attention on Ethne. 11/1 12:46:30.093 Ethne says: For breach of Chapter 1, Section 1 of the criminal code: Assualt on a citizen, how do you plead? 11/1 12:46:38.379 Sirithil says: Not guilty. 11/1 12:47:08.115 Ethne says: For breach of Chapter 1, section 12 of the criminal code: Torture, how do you plead? 11/1 12:47:12.909 Sirithil says: Not guilty. 11/1 12:47:42.969 Ethne says: For breach of chapter 2, section 12: Kidnapping, how do you plead? 11/1 12:47:46.758 Sirithil says: Not guilty. 11/1 12:47:59.777 Screl sucks his teeth and glances at Sirithil, kindof a 'Seriously?' sort of glance. 11/1 12:48:27.305 Datina 's hand flies over the page as the pleas are entered. 11/1 12:48:39.516 Ethne says: The Eyre recognizes the accused's pleas and takes them to record. 11/1 12:48:56.128 Ethne writes "Not Guilty" in the 'plea' column next to the charges. 11/1 12:49:23.840 Sirithil returns his gaze quite serenely indeed. 11/1 12:49:31.588 Ethne holds her quill, ready to take notation. 11/1 12:49:38.463 Screl doesnt bother staring at her, it was a glance. 11/1 12:50:11.757 Datina nods. "Thank you, Sister Woodward. Let the prosecution come forward with their admissable evidence." 11/1 12:50:45.094 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Sirithil: Not even going to look at jurisdiction? That's pretty...um, important. 11/1 12:51:34.435 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Screl: :o Who has the evidence? 11/1 12:51:45.051 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Screl: I've been too busy to recall who has what atm. 11/1 12:51:58.220 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Datina: It should have been at teh Command Center. 11/1 12:51:59.855 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Ethne: lanny took the box of stuff here. 11/1 12:52:10.140 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Datina: ffs 11/1 12:52:30.404 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Kyltania: his wounds/scars would be evidence. 11/1 12:52:38.159 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Ethne: I kno. Anyway. Siri's effects are here. 11/1 12:52:40.106 Screl godmodes watching Lanavar present evidence to Datina to speed things up since he's gotta run away in about an hour or less. 11/1 12:53:06.634 Ethne makes notes of the evidence being enered. 11/1 12:53:23.499 Ethne notes the Robe, knife, and Siri's staff being entered. 11/1 12:53:42.224 Ethne notees the robe being bloodied and torn, puncture marks, and such. 11/1 12:54:07.668 Ethne notes the dried blood on the knife. 11/1 12:54:16.204 Sirithil says: (( There's no dried blood on the knife. )) 11/1 12:54:18.489 Screl says: The other evidence would be on my body, scars and such I cant exactly remove, but I believe they were noted by Lady Justice? 11/1 12:54:21.015 Sirithil says: (( whatsoever. )) 11/1 12:54:28.184 Ethne says: ((ooc assumption.)) 11/1 12:54:56.908 Ethne did not note dried blood on the knife. 11/1 12:55:10.160 Datina says: ((The knife was bloody on the day it was first entered into evidence. Has the blood been removed since then?)) 11/1 12:55:42.503 Sirithil says: (( The knife was -not- bloody when it was entered into evidence. Siri took it with her when she left the scene, and turned it over to the guards at the time of her arrest. )) 11/1 12:55:52.732 Sirithil says: (( I had a LONG ooc discussion with Creel on this matter at the time. )) 11/1 12:55:54.575 Ethne says: ((Noted.)) 11/1 12:55:55.909 Screl says: ((The knife Creel presented was not Sirithil's.)) 11/1 12:56:07.271 Sirithil says: (( Ah, all right, that one might be bloody then. )) 11/1 12:56:09.092 Screl says: ((It was the other knife used to stab Creel.)) 11/1 12:56:32.091 Sirithil says: (( brief confusion, sorry. There would then be two knives in evidence. )) 11/1 12:56:33.602 Ethne notes that the knife in evidence is .... not Siri's. 11/1 12:56:39.102 Datina says: ((Noted.)) 11/1 12:56:53.925 Ethne just enters in the evidence and leaves teh ooc stuff to the folks. 11/1 12:57:38.745 Screl hums lightly, glancing to Kyltania quietly. 11/1 12:57:43.042 Datina says: The prosecution will step forward to sumbit a list of any witnesses to be used against the defense should I rule in favor of a trial. 11/1 12:58:29.614 Screl clears his throat, "I've requested Peejee to speak." 11/1 12:58:48.707 Sirithil says: Relevance? 11/1 12:58:59.582 Screl says: I dont need to present that, do I? 11/1 12:59:09.649 Screl looks to Chiori. 11/1 12:59:15.148 Sirithil says: We're determining admissibility of evidence, are we not? 11/1 12:59:32.175 Datina raises a hand at the both of them. "A witness is not physical evidence." 11/1 12:59:39.673 Sirithil says: Very well. 11/1 12:59:43.627 Screl nods once. 11/1 13:00:04.968 Datina says: Anyone else who will take the stand? 11/1 13:00:33.206 Screl shakes his head, "Only myself, and Kyltania besides Peejee, if she is allowed." 11/1 13:00:44.148 Ethne frowns. 11/1 13:01:25.282 Datina says: Was Ms. Darkmoon a direct witness to the event? 11/1 13:01:35.288 Astoreen leans over to Balaul. 11/1 13:02:01.627 Screl says: She was not a -direct- witness, but she has the ability to witness the event through her own means. 11/1 13:02:21.073 Datina says: So she is an expert witness. Please note that Sister Woodward. 11/1 13:02:32.959 Ethne takees the note. 11/1 13:02:35.280 Screl nods, looking to Kyltania to see how he's doing. 11/1 13:03:25.893 Datina says: I do not believe it is ehtical to have your attorney also be a witness for your case, Mr. Screl. 11/1 13:03:36.451 Datina says: ((ethical*)) 11/1 13:03:40.972 Kyltania has been standing there in a rather disciplined fashioned. Her expression as bland as always. 11/1 13:03:43.402 Ethne looks somewhat relieved. 11/1 13:04:07.712 Screl hrms at Chiori, "Kyltania is assisting with my case due to my lack of experience in court procedings." 11/1 13:04:19.607 Sirithil says: I think that makes her an attorney. 11/1 13:04:32.709 Screl says: If she cannot be allowed to speak, then so be it, Lady Justice, it's up to yourself. 11/1 13:04:38.293 Screl glances at Sirithil for talking out of line 11/1 13:04:42.792 Fiha has come online. 11/1 13:04:47.468 Ethne looks down her nose at Creel. 11/1 13:05:25.892 Ethne gives a twitch of her brow towards Sirithil. 11/1 13:05:26.399 Kyltania says: This is considered first party representation as I am one of the claimants. 11/1 13:05:37.537 Sirithil says: How are you a claimant? 11/1 13:05:46.647 Sirithil says: Were -you- kidnapped and tortured? 11/1 13:05:54.560 Ethne turns to Kyltania and nods, aheming at Sirithil's questioning. 11/1 13:06:21.278 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Screl: Family here, afk. 11/1 13:06:40.982 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Ethne: don't be late for your train, creel. that's a long time to wait between. 11/1 13:06:43.338 Kyltania says: But for had you come to me pertaining the child's welfare the assault on Creel would not have happened. 11/1 13:06:57.849 Sirithil says: that might make you a relevant witness, but not a claimant. 11/1 13:07:12.396 Ethne says: The court reminds the accused this is not her bench. 11/1 13:07:23.236 Datina bangs the gavel once. "Enough. Questions will be directed to me." 11/1 13:07:28.735 Sirithil says: The accused will remind the court that these are questions the judge should be asking. 11/1 13:07:40.715 Ethne blithely continues the notation. 11/1 13:08:19.336 Datina says: Lady Sirithil, your turn will come. At this moment I am addressing the prosecution. You will be allowed ample time to make your case. 11/1 13:08:26.987 Sirithil says: Very well. 11/1 13:09:38.046 Kyltania says: Sirithil and Kauri were specificly told that the child was left in my care and that if the mother came directly to me the child would be returned to her. They being Kauri and Sirithil. But they chose to resort to violence instead. 11/1 13:10:02.833 Datina dips the quill into the inkwell. "I cannot accept your status as claimant. But I will agree to submittence as a material witness." 11/1 13:10:04.196 Ethne takes note. 11/1 13:10:15.561 Kyltania nods once to Datina. 11/1 13:10:27.829 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Sirithil: Can Siri object here? 11/1 13:11:01.190 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Datina: Not in arraignment. But she can bring up objections during her turn 11/1 13:11:05.478 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Sirithil: All right. 11/1 13:11:07.985 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Datina: Meaning she must wait 11/1 13:11:10.872 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Datina: Until ehr turn 11/1 13:11:11.903 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Datina: yeah 11/1 13:11:20.212 Sirithil draws out her gnomish device, and makes a brief note of her own. 11/1 13:11:24.627 Veras whispers: Woiuld be hilarious though 11/1 13:12:25.210 Kyltania says: My student, Creel came to me with a message from the child's mother Chiori asking for her child to be returned to a third party messenger. 11/1 13:13:07.828 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Sirithil: Tania's practically testifying here. 11/1 13:13:09.472 Kyltania says: I told my student that I did not trust the welfare of the child to anyone but the mother, and since she was not deceased that she was to personally retrieve the child. 11/1 13:13:54.623 Datina raises her hand at Kyltania. "Please reserve your statements for now, Madame Dromedes." 11/1 13:14:01.448 Kyltania nods again. 11/1 13:14:33.487 Datina says: Does the prosecution have any other witnesses to be entered at this time? 11/1 13:15:57.851 Feriness's Dathanar is dismissed. 11/1 13:16:26.738 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Screl: *grumbles* Sorry, trying to pay attention and field my uncle chatting at me. 11/1 13:16:42.006 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Datina: FAIL 11/1 13:16:59.536 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Screl: *groans* 11/1 13:17:01.451 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Datina: U FAIL @ LAWLCRAFT 11/1 13:17:04.516 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Screl: :( 11/1 13:17:32.186 Screl says: I believe that's all, Lady Justice. 11/1 13:17:40.235 Datina nods. "Very well." 11/1 13:18:19.803 Datina says: Lady Sirithil. You may now enter any physical evidence, if any, in defense of your plea of not guilty. 11/1 13:19:51.000 Sirithil draws out some documents. "This first item is a signed, and sealed, deposition by Kauri Veracht, to be entered into evidence in the event she cannot attend the trial. Second, is designs relating to the "Scryers Blade of Focus" spellblade and similar 11/1 13:20:08.936 Sirithil >> weapons, sold widely by Shattered Sun Smithing. Also attendant are sales reports indicating just -how- widely." 11/1 13:20:27.569 Screl rolls his eyes. 11/1 13:20:45.092 Datina nods to Ethne. "Bring up the items." 11/1 13:21:00.784 Sirithil offers them to Ethne when she comes to collect them. 11/1 13:21:13.246 Ethne does so, gingerly, and such. 11/1 13:21:32.652 Ethne takes note of the items and descrip. of documents setting them aside. 11/1 13:23:08.384 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Sirithil: one sec. 11/1 13:25:03.120 Balaul quietly leaves the Courtroom 11/1 13:25:50.798 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Datina: Waiting 11/1 13:26:10.093 Fiha has gone offline. 11/1 13:26:13.965 Sirithil says: At this time, the defense reserves the right to call Aelannor Allastari, Kauri Veracht, and Feriness Moonraven. 11/1 13:26:53.742 Ethne continues writing. 11/1 13:27:00.226 Datina says: Those are your witnesses? 11/1 13:27:43.653 Sirithil says: You are correct, your honor. In addition the defense has a very...-significant- number of legal motions to dismiss the case, on the basis of nearly every procedural violation known to Stormwind law having taken place over the course of this matter. 11/1 13:28:01.878 Kyltania continues to stand there patiently. 11/1 13:28:11.598 Screl waits patiently. 11/1 13:28:24.415 Datina exhales, looking rather annoyed. "Very well. State your first complaint." 11/1 13:28:46.779 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Sirithil: Ethne, you said I could do these later. Mally has most of them. 11/1 13:29:05.227 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Datina: Fyi 11/1 13:29:22.761 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Ethne: They're on paper, they're in the log. 11/1 13:29:28.430 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Datina: Defense can call for a continuance. 11/1 13:29:32.818 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Sirithil: All right. 11/1 13:30:26.247 Sirithil says: Unfortunately, your honor, the relevant documents are in the possession of the attorneys who are not in attendance today due to the last minute change of schedule. The defense hereby files for a continuance in relation to filing of these very grievous 11/1 13:30:27.824 Sirithil says: complaints. 11/1 13:32:30.366 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Ethne: I'm compiling a fact sheet just so we all know who's involved? Siri, you legal team is Malaistai, Fiha and ...? 11/1 13:32:38.810 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Sirithil: Mallestai, Fiha, Nysryna. 11/1 13:33:10.387 Datina pause, looking over the courtroom. She nods. "Very well. I will allow for a continuance. On the matter of bail. It is set for the amount of four hundred gold. At this time the court will adjourn and be reconvened no more than a week from now." 11/1 13:33:29.077 Sirithil says: I have more for today, however, your honor. 11/1 13:33:41.306 Datina says: More what, exactly? 11/1 13:34:41.080 Sirithil says: For one, I must object to the entry of Kyltania Dromedes as a material witness. As your honor has rightly denied her status as claimant, the question of whether she constitutes representation remains unanswered. If she does, then it would certainly be 11/1 13:35:07.132 Sirithil says: unethical for her to testify. If she is not, then it would be equally unethical for her to offer the claimant legal advice, and would call into question her credibility as a witness. 11/1 13:36:30.361 Screl hrms, "Kyltania is directly involved in this case, I understand if she cannot be my legal advisor. If that's the case I will continue to represent myself alone." 11/1 13:36:54.047 Screl says: But I would opt to still use her as a material witness, since. She is. 11/1 13:37:00.277 Sirithil nods at this resolution. 11/1 13:37:15.104 Screl waits for Chiori's decision. 11/1 13:37:24.093 Datina says: Credibility has nothing to do with it. That is based on character. Her character is to be determined at a later date. However...I understand your inquiry. I believe Madame Dromedes must choose if she is to be a material witness or the acting attorney. 11/1 13:37:45.150 Screl nods, looking to Kyltania. 11/1 13:38:05.642 Datina looks to Kyltania. "Which is it then?" 11/1 13:39:52.646 Kyltania says: Considering the ethics involved and my relation to Screl I shall not legally represent him out of fairness. But I shall remain as a material witness. 11/1 13:40:14.069 Datina nods once. "Very well." 11/1 13:40:18.807 Sirithil says: Second. The defense hereby moves to immediately dismiss the charges of torture and assault. According to the claimant's own statement given at the time, these crimes are alleged to have occurred in Ironforge. Ironforge, I need not remind your honor, 11/1 13:40:34.964 Sirithil says: is beyond the jurisdiction of this kingdom's courts. 11/1 13:40:50.353 Screl eyes Sirithil, "The crimes -began- in Stormwind, ended in Ironforge." 11/1 13:41:03.336 Sirithil says: The -kidnapping- occurred in stormwind, yes. 11/1 13:41:12.893 Ethne drops her jaw at Sirithil. 11/1 13:41:23.690 Screl blinks. 11/1 13:41:25.382 Sirithil says: According to the claimant's statement. 11/1 13:41:27.467 Screl looks at Sirithil. 11/1 13:41:37.714 Screl looks at Chiori and tries to choke down a laugh. 11/1 13:41:44.245 Ethne lets out a slow breath and continues her notation. 11/1 13:42:00.237 Kyltania simply clears her throat and stands patiently. 11/1 13:42:19.856 Datina lifts a piece of paper and reads. "According to the Mr. Screl's statements, the assault first ensued on the steps of the Cathedral of Light." 11/1 13:42:41.106 Sirithil says: Those actions are alleged to have been part and parcel with the kidnapping. 11/1 13:43:56.634 Datina looks over the statement. "Not according to his statement. He claims very clearly that you attacked him with an arcane spell, which his servant stepped in the way of." 11/1 13:43:57.253 Screl clears his throat lightly. 11/1 13:44:13.377 Screl smiles a little, Chiori got to it first. 11/1 13:44:17.160 Ethne gives Creel a look. 11/1 13:44:25.334 Sirithil says: does he allege that that assault was somehow a separate act from the process of kidnapping? 11/1 13:44:32.878 Sirithil says: And what sort of servant was it, pray tell? 11/1 13:45:00.791 Datina looks to Sirithil. "I believe I gave a copy of his statement to your attorney. Do you not have the document?" 11/1 13:45:40.860 Sirithil says: I do indeed. I wished to hear it from you. But I will refer to the statement myself. The servant in question was a demon. Summoned on holy ground, in fact. Is it the position of this court that demons have rights, and can therefore be considered to have 11/1 13:45:45.119 Sirithil says: been assaulted when attacked? 11/1 13:46:17.172 Screl clears his throat. 11/1 13:46:25.281 Ethne continues to take this all down, rathery blandly, athough she does look Creel over. 11/1 13:46:51.502 Screl says: For clairification for all parties, the demon stepped in the way of the attack aimed for me. It was not aimed for the demon in the first place. 11/1 13:46:59.653 Ethne glares at Creel for speaking out of turn, 11/1 13:47:14.066 Sirithil says: You -allege- it was aimed for you, assuming it ever occurred. 11/1 13:47:26.537 Screl says: I stated it on the report you should have read. 11/1 13:47:27.273 Ethne continues writing this down. 11/1 13:47:27.995 Datina says: Mister Screl, you will keep your comments to yourself, clarification or otherwise, until you are asked a direct question by me. 11/1 13:47:38.337 Screl frowns and goes quiet, "Yes Lady Justice." 11/1 13:47:51.885 Sirithil says: Yes. that would be an allegation. You would have no idea as a matter of actual fact my intended target. 11/1 13:47:58.786 Sirithil says: Unless you read minds now? 11/1 13:48:16.964 Ethne writes it down, yes .... blandly. 11/1 13:48:17.863 Datina says: Lady Sirithil will not address Mister Screl directly but will pose all question to me. 11/1 13:48:23.081 Screl keeps silent. Making sure to give her the finger with his mind, in case she can. 11/1 13:48:28.066 Sirithil says: My apologies, your honor. 11/1 13:48:28.694 Ethne knows Gavrin better be here OOC. 11/1 13:48:34.579 Gavrin totally is 11/1 13:49:03.382 Kyltania knows that outfit was SO last season. 11/1 13:49:18.125 Sirithil is also wishing she wore something different, but there it is. 11/1 13:49:54.777 Datina says: All of this is conjecture until proven in court, Lady Sirithil. You asked for continuance. I granted it. So unless you wish to finalize this arraignment today, I suggest you meet with your legal team and come as a whole on the next court date. 11/1 13:50:58.867 Sirithil says: My apologies. I should have waited for the conclusion of these proceedings before filing for the continuance. I am unaccustomed to being on -this- side of the bench. 11/1 13:51:28.116 Sirithil says: That said, I'm still moving to dismiss those two charges immediately. 11/1 13:52:04.116 Feriness yells: Mind your head... One eye makes aiming hard. 11/1 13:52:46.677 Datina says: I have posted your bail at four hundred gold coins to be paid as a lump sum to the crown. At which point you are to be released from the Command Center. 11/1 13:52:51.049 Datina says: Now. 11/1 13:53:00.639 Datina says: In regard to your move for dismissal. 11/1 13:54:53.561 Datina says: After careful review of Mister Screl's statements...I have come to conclusion that Mister Screl was not cognizant of his surroundings after being blugeoned over the head. Therefore he was unable to recognize who opened said portal to Ironforge. 11/1 13:56:05.895 Datina says: Therefore the charge of kidnapping is hereby dismissed. However, the assault charge will remain as there is significant physical evidence of his being beaten while on the steps of Cathedral before being removed to Ironforge. 11/1 13:56:31.026 Sirithil nods in approval. "And the torture?" 11/1 13:58:36.372 Datina says: Torture is defined as any act by which severe pain or suffering, whether physical or mental, is intentionally inflicted on a person for such purposes as obtaining from him, or a third person, information or a confession. 11/1 13:59:13.061 Sirithil pulls out her device and quickly calls up the relevant section. 11/1 14:00:14.440 Stormwind City Guard yells: To arms! Scourge spotted in the Cathedral of Light! 11/1 14:00:36.416 Screl addresses Chiori silently. 11/1 14:00:51.107 Datina says: The charge of torture is suspended until the continuace. I must review certain texts on wether jurisdiction is relevent to Stormwind only or to any Alliance territory. 11/1 14:01:00.367 Ethne notes Creel needs to leave oocly, chop-chop. 11/1 14:01:08.152 Screl IS LEAVING NAO. BAI. 11/1 14:01:18.767 Sirithil nods at this. 11/1 14:01:50.784 Datina says: If it is found to held only in Stormwind, then the charge will be dismissed. If otherwise, it will stay. 11/1 14:02:34.111 Sirithil nods at this. "Very well. Thank you, your honor." 11/1 14:02:53.032 Datina picks up the gavel. "This court is adjourned. Parties are dismissed." The wooden hammer smacks down hard on the desk. 11/1 14:03:05.363 Klania approches Sirithil to escourt her back. 11/1 14:03:19.389 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Datina: Sirithil is free to go once someone posts bail. 11/1 14:03:20.687 Sirithil says: Your honor, if I may make a request. 11/1 14:03:30.811 Klania crosses her arms awaiting. 11/1 14:03:40.091 Datina raises an eyebrow. "What is it then?" 11/1 14:04:18.060 Sirithil says: I understand that my staff has been entered into evidence. However, as a member of the Kirin Tor my staff is an essential implement of my work. It is also a badge of my office and an essential component of my dignity as a mage. There is no physical 11/1 14:04:33.181 Sirithil says: evidence on the staff itself that could be tampered with. 11/1 14:04:35.585 Ethne looks over the records. 11/1 14:05:07.712 Ethne pulls out the evidence manifest. 11/1 14:05:17.682 Sirithil says: I would request that it be returned to me until trial. If necessary, I am willing to place a deposit in escrow with the court for its market value of twenty thousand gold marks to insure it will be brought to trial. 11/1 14:06:21.595 Datina says: Your staff at this time is being withheld on the grounds that it was alleged as the weapon of assault on Mister Screl. Evidence presented to the court is considered private property of the crown until your are aquitted of charges. 11/1 14:06:50.189 Sirithil says: Your honor, I cannot fulfil my duties as a member of the Kirin Tor without an adequate focus. 11/1 14:07:01.512 Klania says: If I may interject a moment. 11/1 14:07:09.707 Klania sets her hands behind her back. 11/1 14:07:15.969 Sirithil glances back at Klania. 11/1 14:07:18.351 Datina raises a hand to Klania. "Come forward." 11/1 14:07:24.004 Ethne has been ignoring the ooc krugtinrock 11/1 14:07:44.550 Klania says: Respectfully you had not been fulfilling any duties of the Kirin Tor while in a jail. To ask for your stave at the moment assumes you wish to pay the bail. 11/1 14:07:51.453 Sirithil says: It does. 11/1 14:08:01.146 Sirithil says: Because I do wish to pay the bail. 11/1 14:08:24.178 Klania says: I do not believe Miss Nightstone should have access to weapons. 11/1 14:08:33.554 Sirithil says: WHAT? 11/1 14:08:44.945 Ethne ahems. 11/1 14:08:51.883 Datina shakes her head. "Allow me to outline the situation." 11/1 14:08:54.603 Klania says: Due to the charge said access to weapons may imply such would be used once more should she be displeased with results. 11/1 14:09:06.771 Klania says: She has exhibited agressive behaviour while in captivity as well. 11/1 14:09:07.558 Sirithil says: I have been convicted of no crime! 11/1 14:09:17.724 Ethne ahems again, and looks to Chiori. 11/1 14:09:19.771 Datina says: ENOUGH! 11/1 14:09:24.903 Sirithil says: I had ample opportunity to escape and stayed of my own honesty and recogni-- 11/1 14:09:33.448 Sirithil cuts off like a turned-out light when Chiori shouts. 11/1 14:09:51.295 Klania seems unphased. 11/1 14:10:03.212 Datina says: Lady Sirithil has been more than cooperative, considering the Stormwind Guard's gross mishandling of the arrest warrant. 11/1 14:10:17.936 Ethne scribbles, scribbles. 11/1 14:10:36.734 Datina says: You can thank your Captain for that. 11/1 14:11:07.619 Klania says: Such does not excuse aggressive behavior. 11/1 14:11:41.812 Sirithil has SO much she wants to say. But focuses her will on holding that razor tongue. 11/1 14:12:13.239 Datina says: However, Lady Sirithil...your staff is to remain in the hands of the crown until a judgement is carried out. There is nothing I can do on that matter. It is not my decision. I would not allow a hunter back their gun if they were being charged with manslau 11/1 14:12:19.210 Ethne gives a withing gaze at the Guarda woman between scribing. 11/1 14:12:26.042 Datina says: Manslaughter simply because the gun shoots the prey which they eat for a living. 11/1 14:12:39.335 Ethne withering*v 11/1 14:12:42.190 Sirithil says: The difference is vast, your honor. If you will allow me to explain. 11/1 14:13:48.560 Sirithil says: A gun is a gun. It may be calibrated a certain way, designed to fit a certain hand, but it remains a very simple device that focuses an explosion to project a slug of metal into a target. It is no more and no less, though many a hunter will argue the poin 11/1 14:13:50.833 Sirithil says: *the point. 11/1 14:14:04.851 Ethne takes a breath and continues writing. 11/1 14:14:37.994 |Hchannel:Party|hParty|h Ethne: To avoid soem of the trolling on forums, I'm going to be keeping things on the ERwiki. http://earthenring.wikia.com/wiki/CreelSirithilNov08 11/1 14:14:52.103 Sirithil says: The staff of a mage, particularly a Kirin Tor archmage, is no simple stick with which to beat things. It is attuned to its wielder and is a part of them as much as their arm or their leg - and you would surely not amputate my hand for evidence were I 11/1 14:14:57.805 Sirithil says: accused of beating creel with my fist. 11/1 14:15:26.311 Sirithil says: This attunement process is a process of years, designed to focus the flows of magic in a particular way that is optimal to the wielder and unique to every mage. 11/1 14:15:52.739 Sirithil says: Put simply, I can't simply go out and buy another staff without finding a drastic decrease in my performance, not to mention my prestige. 11/1 14:16:05.321 Datina says: You have already explained to me your situation. I do not find hardship associated with the staff. Simply put, you can live without it. The law is quite firm on this subject. Evidence is not allowed to be retained for private use. Perhaps you should take 11/1 14:16:17.975 Datina says: Take some time away from the arcane and have a nice vacation in the City. 11/1 14:16:34.580 Klania 's face cracks a smile. rare case indeed. 11/1 14:17:11.899 Ethne writes down this too, and is sincerely glad she isn't supposed to make sketches of the trial later. 11/1 14:17:12.284 Sirithil says: I cannot. This is an extremely -crucial- time. The war against the blue dragonflight is reaching a crescendo that will not -wait- for the wheels of the stormwind judiciary to turn at their own glacial pace. 11/1 14:17:25.095 Datina gathers up the papers in front of her. "This is over." 11/1 14:17:54.855 Ethne rises. 11/1 14:18:01.745 Ethne says: All rise. 11/1 14:18:08.625 Sirithil says: I am sure if Azeroth becomes the next Outland we will all be very glad that Justice Chiori did not bend to circumstance. 11/1 14:18:21.672 Sirithil says: Klania, if you would take me back now so I can give you your four hundred marks. 11/1 14:18:36.371 Klania waits for the ajourned order. 11/1 14:18:40.470 Datina slips the papers into the leather case next to her. "You are excused, Lady Sirithil. Leave before I add a contempt charge." 11/1 14:18:55.893 Sirithil nods, and turns to go. 11/1 14:19:05.096 Ethne takes the evidence to the wareded locker in back. 11/1 14:19:36.605 Ethne gathers her papers. 11/1 14:19:50.200 Ethne says: I'll have these copied in the week, Your ladyship. 11/1 14:19:51.731 Datina wipes the excess ink off the tip of the quill with a clean cloth. 11/1 14:19:52.543 You let out a long, drawn-out sigh. 11/1 14:20:16.373 Datina says: Thank you, Sister Woodward. Your assistance has been invaluable. 11/1 14:20:27.669 Datina says: You are free to leave, of course. 11/1 14:20:39.989 Ethne says: If they had kept going, you might have wanted the pistol to yourself I would think. 11/1 14:21:06.248 Datina smirks slightly. "I might have considered." 11/1 14:21:45.708 Feriness yells: Snowy! C'mere girl! 11/1 14:22:00.543 Sirithil has left the raid group. ---- 11/1 14:22:12.607 Gavrin coalesces 11/1 14:22:26.489 Gavrin bows down graciously. 11/1 14:22:32.262 Gavrin says: Lady Justice. 11/1 14:23:00.294 Datina pauses, looking up. "Mmm? Good grief. Do you make it a habit of reforming in front of unsuspecting people?" 11/1 14:23:16.557 Gavrin smiles warmly. 11/1 14:23:34.281 Gavrin says: I apologize Lady Justice. I made it here when I had heard the word. 11/1 14:24:16.211 Datina braces a hand on the desk. "Oh? What word?" 11/1 14:24:45.498 Gavrin says: That one of my ranks has been charged with some sort of crime? 11/1 14:24:57.517 Ethne opens her folio. 11/1 14:25:01.657 Datina says: Depends on what "your kind" is. 11/1 14:25:12.693 Gavrin says: Ah forgive me. 11/1 14:25:32.288 Gavrin says: I am Gavrin Caldamus. Archmage of the Kirin Tor professor and researcher of Abjurist magics. 11/1 14:25:54.925 Ethne inks up a quill and starts notation. 11/1 14:26:03.252 Datina says: I see. So you must mean Lady Sirithil. 11/1 14:26:18.008 Gavrin says: Lady Sirithil? Of House Nightstone? 11/1 14:26:21.925 Gavrin says: Is she the one being charged? 11/1 14:26:37.740 Datina says: That is correct. On two charges. 11/1 14:26:56.583 Gavrin says: I see. I was told to come and have a look. But it seems you've answered the quesitons I've come to ask. 11/1 14:27:01.648 Gavrin says: On what charges might I ask? 11/1 14:27:16.257 Ethne says: Assault. 11/1 14:27:38.072 Gavrin says: And? 11/1 14:27:47.363 Datina says: One account of aggravated assault and one account of torture. The torture charge is currently pending. 11/1 14:27:59.497 Gavrin nods slowly. 11/1 14:28:00.760 Gavrin says: I see. 11/1 14:28:20.042 Gavrin says: Well, that's certainly someting that warrants concern. 11/1 14:28:36.690 Datina says: Most definately. Now what can I do for you? 11/1 14:29:08.997 Gavrin says: You've done more than enough. I shall report to my masters regarding the matter. Should you require assistance from us, please contact us. 11/1 14:29:24.582 Gavrin says: We are every wary of one of our own going rogue and what not. 11/1 14:29:58.995 Datina eyes the man with no small amount of scrutiny. "I see. Shall I ask for you specifically." 11/1 14:30:20.852 Gavrin says: if you wish. I specialize in counter magics, so I would assume the council would order me to aid you. 11/1 14:32:42.064 Datina says: This down this man's contact information, Sister Woodward. I have an exorbitant amount of paperwork to finish. 11/1 14:32:58.238 Ethne knows what she meant. 11/1 14:33:06.206 Gavrin nods 11/1 14:33:09.669 Gavrin bows before Datina. 11/1 14:33:22.125 Datina nods politely at Gavrin, "Good day, sir." 11/1 14:33:27.650 Datina picks up her leather case. 11/1 14:33:29.147 Gavrin says: Good day Madam Justice. 11/1 14:33:59.102 Ethne says: Right. 11/1 14:34:03.187 Gavrin removes a small coin from his belt pouch. 11/1 14:34:23.759 Ethne says: Archmage Caldamus, by what venue should you be contacted by the Court? 11/1 14:34:24.244 Gavrin waves a hand over the coin as it hums softly for a moment before handing it to Ethne 11/1 14:34:33.855 Gavrin says: Through this. 11/1 14:35:02.835 Gavrin says: Though should you use it, please allow an empty space for my arrival. 11/1 14:35:11.325 Ethne says: Ah. 11/1 14:35:25.025 Ethne says: Err... how any do you have? 11/1 14:35:25.830 Gavrin says: It will be much like the entrance I made here. 11/1 14:35:33.118 Gavrin says: Many...? 11/1 14:35:39.778 Ethne says: Fair enough. 11/1 14:36:15.313 Ethne says: I'll save this one for Her Ladyship. 11/1 14:36:20.200 Gavrin nods. 11/1 14:36:23.490 Gavrin says: Very well then. 11/1 14:36:30.567 Gavrin says: Is there any other informaiton you require? 11/1 14:36:47.157 Ethne says: A copy of your credentials? 11/1 14:37:01.219 Gavrin says: Do you have a spare parchment? 11/1 14:37:04.869 Ethne nods. 11/1 14:37:11.190 You have requested to trade with Gavrin. 11/1 14:37:13.458 Gavrin says: Hold it out for me if you will. 11/1 14:38:25.729 Ethne holds it up. 11/1 14:38:35.634 Gavrin your pen if you will. 11/1 14:38:42.136 Gavrin says: Your pen if you will. 11/1 14:38:43.556 Ethne holds up her quill. 11/1 14:38:48.465 Ethne holds paper in other hand 11/1 14:39:51.209 Gavrin takes the quill and murmurs a few words and holds it over the paper. He does a dipping motion onto the paper. A small glowing drop of ink hits the paper and spreads across it outlining Gavrin's credential. 11/1 14:41:07.996 Gavrin says: There you are. 11/1 14:41:12.199 Ethne blinks. "Efficient. 11/1 14:41:18.839 Gavrin nods. 11/1 14:41:22.998 Gavrin says: I pride myself in that. 11/1 14:41:24.173 Gavrin smiles. 11/1 14:41:43.123 Gavrin says: It is a simple cantrip really. 11/1 14:45:34.893 Gavrin says: Is that all? 11/1 14:45:41.958 Ethne says: For the moment, Archmage. 11/1 14:45:45.542 Gavrin nods. 11/1 14:45:49.127 Gavrin says: Good day to you then miss. 11/1 14:45:50.850 Ethne wraps things up and bundles files. 11/1 14:45:52.814 Ethne says: Sister. 11/1 14:46:00.507 Gavrin says: Er..Sister then. 11/1 14:46:04.832 Ethne pats the prayer beads at her waist. 11/1 14:46:05.257 Datina has initiated a ready check. 11/1 14:46:14.226 Gavrin bows before you. 11/1 14:46:22.681 Ethne says: Lux conservate tu. 11/1 14:46:23.977 Gavrin fades 11/1 14:46:40.127 Ethne picks up her pike and walks. ---- category:Chatlogs